A Lasting Winter
|type = |creatures = |dlc = Base }} A Lasting Winter is a quest available in . Background The Falinesti Winter Site, one of the legendary resting places of the Walking City of Falinesti, is buzzing with activity. It seems General Endare has begun an excavation. Quick walkthrough *To obtain this quest, speak with Brelor at the Falinesti Winter Site in Grahtwood. This can be done directly, or as part of the Fit to Rule quest. *Protect Brelor as he activates the three Welkynd stones throughout the camp. Each stone will show you part of the story of Nairume and the Lord. *Speak with Brelor and then guide him to the Falinesti Faithful camp and speak with Cirtor. *Descend into the site proper and explore the three caves marked on your map. The quest will progress as soon as you find the right cave (the central one). *Speak with the ice apparition of Nairume. *Proceed to the cave Nairume tells you about and go inside to speak to her true form. *Enter the inner sanctum of Nairume's prison and fight past the skeletons and gargoyles until you reach General Endare. *Speak with the General. With the Intimidation perk, you will be able to convince her to give you Rajhin's Mantle. Without it, you will be forced to fight her. During combat, she will split into two 'shadows'; if one dies, she will create another. To defeat her, kill both shadows before she has a chance to create another (can be achieved by using Nairume to freeze one while you defeat the other). *Return to Nairume's now melting chamber with Rajhin's Mantle and speak with Nairume. *Place the mantle into the blue flame brazier in the centre of the chamber, and then speak with Nairume. *Return to Brelor at the Falinesti Faithful camp for a reward. Walkthrough This quest can be obtained directly by speaking to Brelor at the Falinesti Winter Site in Grahtwood; alternatively, the Vestige may encounter Brelor as part of the Fit to Rule quest, when Queen Ayrenn asks them to retrieve three items she needs. Brelor tells the Vestige that a commander from the Aldmeri Dominion has come to the site and pressed the Falinesti Faithful, a group of pilgrims that reside at the site, into service. General Endare has been forcing the Faithful to dig so that she might find an artifact known as Rajhin's Mantle, with the unintended side effect of releasing a host of frost trolls into the forest. When questioned, Brelor reveals that the site used to be home to the Walking City of Falinesti, although he is unsure why that would mean that the mantle of the trickster god Rajhin would reside there. Regardless, Brelor asks the Vestige to accompany him to the three Welkynd stones around the site so that he might learn why the mantle is there and, potentially, what happened to the now-disappeared Falinesti. The Vestige agrees with the promise to protect him from any frost trolls they encounter along the way. As each Welkynd stone is activated, the pair learn of the history between an ancient elven resident of Falinesti, Nairume, and a khajiit identified as the Lord. Upon meeting, the Lord fell in love with Nairume on account of her verbal brilliance, but she rejected him on the principle that she was happily married, sending him away. In reaction to this rejection, the Lord casts a curse on Nairume and her husband to give Nairume's sleep to her partner, cursing him to endless sleep while she has to remain perpetually awake. When this fails to convince Nairume to fall in love with the Lord, he summons her to an underground frozen prison and binds her there, revealing himself to be a Shadow of Rajhin. When speaking with Brelor, he will tell the Vestige to seek out Cirtor in the camp of the Falinesti Faithful. Once there, Cirtor explains to the Vestiage that he approached Endare with a request to treat the Faithful more kindly than she had done at first; in return, he would convince them to help her dig freely. She accepted and the Faithful continued to work for her in an attempt to uncover Rajhin's Mantle. After breaching the first chamber, she sent the workers back to their camp and a short while late, the frost trolls appeared, wiping out the remaining Aldmeri guards on the surface. Cirtor directs the Vestige down into the centre of the excavation, although he does not know which of the three caves Endare went into. Following these directions, the Vestige eventually fights their way into the central cave and encounters a manifestation of Nairume made of ice, who begs to speak with them. She tells them that she is still alive in her prison, and that General Endare has already travelled into the inner sanctum in search of the Mantle. Nairume reveals that she'd allowed Endare to pass because she was so pleased to see another person after so long in isolation, but once they'd got inside, the General had ignored her entirely. In irritation, Nairume is willing to allow the Vestige into the inner sanctum on the promise that when they retrieve the Mantle, they will use it to free Nairume from her prison. Agreeing to this deal convinces Nairume to lower the ice barrier she had put in place in front of her prison and allows the Vestige to enter into her ice-covered chamber, where the can speak face to face. Nairume explains the situation further, confirming the previously seen story of her being imprisoned there by Rajhin's Shadow long, long ago and explaining that while she cannot leave her chamber, she can project her ice form for a short distance outside. She also gives the Vestige her wedding ring, the one thing that matters to her in that place, and tells them to proceed into inner chamber; if they need her aid, they can point the ring towards enemies and she will freeze them in place for a short time. Past the inner door, the Vestige will encounter ice glyph traps, skeletons, and gargoyles that try to prevent them from moving forward. After these barriers are overcome, the Vestige makes it to the final room of the cave and encounters General Endare, who has already obtained the Mantle and is feeling the psychological effects it has over living beings. The Vestige can speak with Endare and either intimidate her into giving up the Mantle willingly or triggering a fight if they cannot convince her to part with it. If a fight does break out, Endare splits herself into two shadows that can attack the Vestige at the same time; to win the fight, the Vestige has to kill both shadows before a new one can be created. Whether obtained willingly or by force, the Vestige can leave the caves with Rajhin's Mantle and return to Nairume's chamber, which is now starting to melt. Upon speaking with the Vestige, Nairume reveals that the way to break her curse is to place the Mantle into the fire in the centre of the room, although she reassures that it will not harm the artifact in any way. When the Vestige does so, it does break Nairume's curse, but it also causes an apparition of the Lord to appear. It warns Nairume that unless she begs his forgiveness, she will never be able to find her city, Falinesti, which he has stolen from the world, accounting for its disappearance. Warning given, the apparition then dissolves and Nairume asks the Vestige what she is supposed to do in a world that she has not been free in for more than an era. The Vestige directs her towards Brelor, who is the most likely person to be able to help her find Falinesti, and then watches as she leaves the prison. With this done, the Vestige can return to Brelor for a reward and the quest is completed. Reward *18–75 ru:Затянувшаяся зима Category:Online: Grahtwood Quests Category:Online: Side Quests Category:Online: Grahtwood Side Quests Category:Online: Aldmeri Dominion Quests